Jackie Chan and the Dragon Ghosts
by mah29732
Summary: Because of Shendu's countless failures, his sibilings have reduced his body into spirit form. When cornered, Shendu makes a last ditch plan to save himself and at the old promise to free his siblings too...
1. Shendu’s Ancestors

Jackie Chan and the Dragon Ghosts

Chapter 1: Shendu's Ancestors

After the most recent failure of Shendu's efforts to free himself from the dimensional prison along with his siblings, the other demon dragons were upset with Shendu once more, so they fired a strange yellow beam at Shendu's body and reduced Shendu into a spirit.

"My body!" cried Shendu, "What have you fools done to it!"

"We are fed up with your failures in freeing us" replied the Moon Demon.

"Time and time again" said the Sky Demon as he circled the floating spirit, "you have yet to free us."

"This time" added the Water Demon, "you won't be so lucky in escaping or grasp."

"You better come up with a good plan in setting us free" continued the Wind Demon, "or we'll torture you for all eternity."

"I can reach our old ancestors into getting us out of this dimensional prison" said Shendu as his siblings were beginning to corner him.

"And how do you propose to do that?" asked the Wind Demon, "They're all gone!"

"Not necessarily" said Shendu, "you see, I am a spirit and I can travel into a realm known as the Ghost Zone to retrieve our ancestors."

"How do we know this is just another one of your faulty plans that would end up in failure because of Jackie Chan's interventions?" asked the Water Demon.

"Our ancestors' spirits are within that Ghost Zone" replied Shendu, "I know it, and I would furthermore use Valmont's body so that you can watch over my progress in freeing our ancestors from their prisons."

"Hmm" said the Moon Demon as he thought to himself, "this plan of yours might work after all."

"But how would we be able to get out of this dimensional prison?" asked the Sky Demon.

"There is an ancient temple within the Ghost Zone that was once a temple which the ghosts worshipped the ghost king known as Pariah Dark" said Shendu, "I can retrieve the necessary material to set you free."

"But just to be sure we have an understanding about your plans" said the Moon Demon as he took out a staff, the Moon Demon then charged up the staff and shocked Shendu, causing him much pain, "if you fail on any attempt to free us, that shall happen to you."

"And if it so happens you fail entirely" said the Water Demon, "we both get a turn using that staff on you, while your spirit floats helplessly in this dimensional portal."

"And by some chance you do succeed" said the Moon Demon, "we'll reward you with the return of your body."

"Very well then" said Shendu, "shall we begin?"

The Moon Demon then pointed his staff to an open area and a strange yellow beam came from its tip and created a portal.

"This portal only allows spirits like you to go through" said the Moon Demon, "now go."

"Do not fail us this time brother" said the Water Demon as Shendu's spirit entered into the portal.

Meanwhile, as members of the former Dark Hand were gathering together for their annual anniversary, Shendu's spirit had finally arrived. Shendu looked around and saw the usual members of the Dark Hand-Chow, Finn, Ratso, Hak Foo and of course Valmont.

"I don't understand why can't we restart the Dark Hand like back in the old days?" asked Finn to Valmont.

"Those days are behind us" replied Valmont, "besides. If we did ever go back to those old ways, we both know we would run into Jackie Chan and company."

"Understood" said Finn.

As Valmont was about to direct his old minions to a local restaurant they were going to eat at, Shendu saw his chance and leaped right into Valmont's body. Valmont knew something bad was happening as his body was being controlled.

"T-t-this c-can't be happening to me again" said Valmont.

Suddenly as Valmont looked into the window of a shop, he saw Shendu's face.

"What are you doing here?" asked Valmont to Shendu as he looked in the window.

"I have been assigned by my siblings to set them free" replied Shendu.

"Great" sighed Chow, "our old boss has been taken over by a spirit-again."

"So what's the mission this time?" asked Finn to Shendu.

"This time I have been assigned to retrieve my deceased ghostly ancestors from a realm known as the Ghost Zone" replied Shendu in Valmont's body as he turned to Finn.

"But won't that mean we would be fighting ghosts?" asked Ratso to Shendu.

"Precisely" replied Shendu, "and for that reason of course we are going to visit an old wizard and friend-Daolon Wong to turn you into chi warriors."

"Sounds like a good strategy to me" said Finn.

At that same moment, Daolon Wong was already in the area, attempting to retrieve the Talismans from Section 13 again with some new chi spells he had crafted. Suddenly he ran right into the Dark Hand who were marking their way to meet up with him.

"Daolon Wong" smiled Shendu in Valmont's body, "I am pleased that we are able to meet again."

"What is it this time?" asked Daolon Wong.

"I need your help in going into the Ghost Zone and retrieving my deceased ancestors" replied Shendu in Valmont's body, "and I need you to turn these four into chi warriors so that they would be able to attack any oncoming ghosts that would dare attack them."

"Hmm" said Daolon Wong, "I would do it., on one condition."

"And what would that be?" asked Shendu in Valmont's body.

"If we ever run into a halfa, I would want to be the one to take his powers" replied Daolon Wong, "now stand aside while I turn these four into chi warriors."

As Hak Foo, Ratso, Finn and Chow stood aside from Valmont's body; Daolon Wong took out his staff and carefully aimed it at the four members of the Dark Hand. A strange purple beam came out of his staff, hitting the four Dark Hand members and turning them each into chi warriors.

"So Big S?" asked Finn to Shendu, "How are you going to free your siblings?"

"With the Dragon Amulet" replied Shendu in Valmont's body, "you see. I need that amulet to absorb the dragon spirits. Once I have all eight of the dragon spirits, I can place it in Pariah's temple."

"But where should we look for this Dragon Amulet?" asked Ratso.

Suddenly a newspaper from a wind gush came and the paper slams itself right in Valmont's face. Shendu then grabs the newspaper and looks at the head article.

"Looks like we're heading to Wisconsin" said Shendu in Valmont's body as he gave an evil smile.


	2. Incident at the Museum

Chapter 2: Incident at the Museum

At the request of Vlad Masters and of course his boss at the museum he worked at, Jackie Chan had finally arrived to the museum where Vlad Masters had directed him to go. As he got out of the taxi, Uncle along with Tohru and Jade got out.

"Ah, Mr. Chan" smiled Vlad as he came out of the museum to greet Jackie, "I hope you can provide some security. I have already hired Section 13 as well."

"As much as we don't like you for what you did awhile ago" said Jackie, "we shouldn't allow the Dragon Amulet to fall into the wrong hands."

"Of course no rational person should allow it to fall under the wrong hands" snapped Uncle at Jackie, "that is why I have brought along with my material to create various chi spells. Isn't that right my apprentice?"

"Yes sensei" replied Tohru as he was carrying a large bag.

"So what is he planning?" asked Jade as she pulled on Jackie's sleeve.

"I do not suspect Vlad is up to his old schemes" replied Jackie, "but we should keep an eye on him anyway just in case."

"I have also invited the Fentons over" said Vlad, "they should be arriving in a few minutes or so. I have already paid for their trip."

As Jackie Chan and company finally got to the main entrance of the museum, a strange RV of some sort parked right in front of the museum. The Fentons then got out of their RV and greeted Vlad.

"Hey Vladie long time no see" said Jack as he walked toward him.

"Likewise" said Vlad, "and I am for one pleased that you have brought Danny and Jazz along for the ride."

"Just what are you planning" said Danny to Vlad.

"Oh, I'm not planning anything" said Vlad, "just planning to have you as my esteem guests along with the Chans."

"The Chans?" asked Jack then he turns and notices Uncle, "Hey, weren't you that old crank who stated that magic was better than technology to hunt down ghosts?"

"And you are that ignorant fat man who believes some stupid piece of junk would do the job!" shouted Uncle as he shook his fist.

"Uncle please" said Jackie as he pulled Uncle away from Jack, "we shouldn't make a scene."

"Uncle shall make a scene if Uncle wants to!" continued Uncle.

"Come, come" said Vlad, "there is no need for conflict here. You are my esteem guests and of course I would like to present the Dragon Amulet to you people."

As Vlad broke up a fight that could have happen between Jack Fenton and Uncle, he then directed everyone into the museum where there was a cover on a display. As they were getting closer to the display, he then signaled Captain Black to come into the scene along with some of his Section 13 agents.

"What's the deal with the guys in the suits Vladie?" asked Jack to Vlad.

"They're for security purposes" replied Vlad.

"Captain Black" said Jackie as he whispered to him, "I do not trust Masters."

"I know" sighed Captain Black, "I feel the same way, but we have a job to do."

As everyone finally got to the display, Vlad then ordered the Section 13 agents to carefully remove the cover from the display. Uncle was amazed that such a valuable amulet was acquired. He then began to slowly approach the amulet, but with a few Section 13 agents following him.

"Uncle must know how you acquired such a valuable artifact" said Uncle to Vlad.

"That is a trade secret" said Vlad, "but since I am pretty rich, you could say that I bought it."

"But artifacts like this should belong in a museum" complained Jackie.

"There you go again" said Vlad, "I am only going to allow this artifact to remain in this museum until I have the proper paper work done to acquire it Mr. Chan."

As Vlad directed the Chans and the Fentons into another room of the museum, meanwhile, Daolon Wong, Shendu and the Dark Hand as chi warriors were a few blocks away from the museum.

"How far are we from that amulet?" asked Shendu in Valmont's body to Daolon Wong.

"My locating chi spell says it's not that far away" replied Daolon Wong as he staff had a purple glow over it.

"Well that's a relief" sighed Chow as he rested to catch his breath.

"Come on" said Shendu, "we should be getting close. So reserve your energy for retrieving that amulet."

As Daolon Wong, the Dark Hand and Shendu were getting closer to the museum, Uncle was shivering a little.

"Hey old man" said Jack, "what's the matter?"

"Uncle has the willies" said Uncle.

"Willies!" shouted Jack, Maddie, Jazz and Danny all in an astonished voice.

"What are they?" asked Danny to Jackie.

"It's whenever Uncle senses dark forces approaching" replied Jackie.

Suddenly, the main door to the museum came crashing down and four chi warriors along with Daolon Wong and Shendu in Valmont's body were standing.

"Looks like the right place" said Ratso as he readied his weapon.

"Go and retrieve the Dragon Amulet so that I will be able to absorb my ancestors within the Ghost Zone into it" ordered Shendu.

As the four chi warriors spread around to search for the amulet in question, Uncle grabbed some ingredients from the bag Tohru was carrying and gave some to Jade to create some chi spells that would be able to fight off these dark forces.

"Jazz" said Danny as he was preparing to leave the scene to change into his ghost mode, "provide cover for me if mom and dad ask where I am."

"Right" said Jazz.

As Danny left the scene, he went into a corner and quickly looked around to see if there was anyone following him or any security cameras. He then changed himself into his ghost mode and then went to the main entrance where he met a familiar dark wizard-Daolon Wong.

"Ah, ghost boy" said Daolon Wong, "I am pleased that we meet face to face again. Say, what's that symbol on your chest? I never seen in before when we last met."

"You are not going to get away with whatever plans you have constructed" said Danny.

"Have you met my chi warriors?" asked Daolon as he signaled Ratso, Chow and Finn to come into the room, "I have a forth one who is searching for the Dragon Amulet. But I think these three chi warriors can keep you busy."

As Danny stood surrounded by three chi warriors, Ratso threw his weapon at Danny. Danny attempted to dodge the attack, but the weapon managed to make a mark on his sleeve injuring him. He then placed his hand on the wounded part of his arm.

"Oh did I mention that chi warriors can hurt ghosts like you?" stated Daolon.

Danny then recovered from the attack and fired a ghost beam at Ratso, sending him flying across the room and hitting against some priceless artifacts. Finn and Chow then charged at Danny. Danny then turned invisible and went through the floor and the two chi warriors ran right into each other. As Danny reappeared in another part of the room, he was still trying to recover from the first attack and as the two chi warriors recovered, they both began to charge at him. Suddenly, a ghost beam from nowhere came, knocking both chi warriors and sent them flying toward Ratso as he was trying to recover. As Danny looked over his shoulder, he was shocked that is was Vlad Plasmius who fired that shot.

"Need some help Daniel?" asked Vlad.

"Why are you helping me?" asked Danny.

"Let's just say all I am interesting in these artifacts is to just collect them" replied Vlad.

As Vlad created four separate Vlads to aid Danny in the fight, meanwhile, Hak Foo along with Shendu in Valmont's body were closing in on the Dragon Amulet.

"I can almost sense it" said Shendu as he was preparing to take off the cover from the display.

But before Shendu could take off the cover from the display, a green beam from nowhere zapped him and sent him crashing against Hak Foo. As Shendu recovered from the attack, he looked up and saw Uncle along with Jade and Tohru and of course Jackie.

"Ah, Jackie Chan" said Shendu, "my old nemesis. This time I shall succeed in liberating my siblings with the aid of my ghostly ancestors. And this time, you nor any of your allies shall stand in my way! Hak Foo, take care of these fools!"

Hak Foo went into action and began creating some tornados against Jackie Chan and company. Jackie along with everybody else dodged the attacks made by Hak Foo. While Hak Foo was fighting Jackie Chan and company, Shendu managed to remove the cover of the display. But before he could smash the glass on the display to retrieve the Dragon Amulet, Captain Black leaped right in and kicked Shendu, sending him across the room and crashed against a pillar.

"Bring it on" said Captain Black as he was egging on Shendu to fight him.

"With pleasure" added Shendu as he recovered from the attack.

As Shendu and Captain Black began to fight, Daolon Wong was entering the scene.

"Seems like everybody else is quite busy" said Daolon, "guess that leaves me to retrieve the Dragon Amulet."

"That's what you think weirdo" said Jack as he and Maddie readied their anti-ghost weapons.

"These weapons produce anti-ghost goo which should not just trap ghosts, but can also trap troublesome people like you" said Maddie as she readied her weapon.

"You think you two can stop me with those pathetic weapons?" asked Daolon.

Daolon then raised his staff and chanted some words. The staff began to have a blue glow around it. Before Jack or Maddie could realize it, they were floating in the air. Daolon then directed both of them; he aimed Jack straight toward Tohru and Maddie, straight toward Captain Black who was still busy fighting Shendu. Jack then hits Tohru, knocking both of them unconscious and of course Maddie doing the same with Captain Black.

"Come on, stop wasting time" said Daolon as he grabbed the Dragon Amulet from its display to Shendu, "we should leave."

"Perhaps you are right" said Shendu, "Hak Foo, come. We're leaving to head into the Ghost Zone."

As the three managed to escape, the other three chi warriors were having a hard time facing off four Vlads and of course Danny had finally recovered from his injuries.

"Got any bright ideas?" asked Finn who was using a table as a cover from the ghost beams that were coming at them.

"How about you three get up and leave with us" added Shendu as he came into the scene with the Dragon Amulet in his hand, "and I'll handle these ghosts."

Shendu then held his breath and began to breathe fire. The fire spreads and destroyed the three Vlad clones and of course gave the cover for Shendu and company to flee the scene. When everything was over, Jackie Chan and company met up with Danny and Vlad.

"What happen to my parents?" asked Danny to Jackie.

"They were knocked out" replied Jackie, "but I was told by Section 13 agents they should be okay."

"Well that's just perfect" sighed Vlad as he changed into his human self, "my prized procession has been stolen."

"Uncle fears that this would be the only be the beginning" said Uncle.

"We should head back to my place" said Danny as he changed into his human self, "we can use the Specter Speeder and find out what this dark wizard and his friends are up to."

"Then let's get too it" said Jackie.


	3. The Samurai Dragon

Chapter 3: The Samurai Dragon

As Danny along with his two friends-Sam and Tucker arrived in the Fenton basement, the Chans were with them when they were arrived on the scene.

"How is that chi locating spell coming up?" asked Jackie to Uncle.

"Don't bug Uncle while he's trying to create a chi spell" replied Uncle.

"Well, you need to hurry" said Jade, "we don't want Shendu and his thugs absorb his ancestor into that amulet."

As they finally got to the ghost portal, Vlad Plasmius along with Walker and Skulcker were waiting for them.

"It's about time you people have finally arrived" said Walker as he was quite impatient.

"I have assigned Skulcker to go along with you" said Vlad, "and as for me. I will be somewhere in Amity Park listening on the whole thing with the help of Walker here."

"Thank you for your assistance" said Jackie, "it's about time you had a change of color."

"True Mr. Chan" said Vlad, "I do apologize to you for firing you when we first met. But that's behind us for now."

"Well" said Tucker, "what are we waiting for. Let's get to it then."

Danny then changed himself into his ghost mode, and the Chans along with Sam and Tucker got onto the Specter Speeder and entered the ghost portal which Skulcker following closely behind. Meanwhile, Daolon Wong was in his tower creating a chi spell trying to find a way to open a portal to the ghost zone.

"What's taking so long?" asked Shendu as he walked into the room with the four chi warriors.

"It takes some time for me to create such a major spell that would open us to the ghost zone" said Daolon Wong then he started to put the ingredients of his chi spell together, "ah, here we go."

As Daolon Wong was still trying to create his chi spell, a nearby mirror suddenly had the image of Shendu's siblings with the Moon demon carrying the staff in the center.

"Brother Shendu" said the Moon demon as Shendu turned his attention toward them, "do you have the Dragon amulet with you?"

"Absolutely" replied Shendu as he took it out of Valmont's suit, "I have it right here."

"Excellent" said the Moon demon, then the Moon demon charged up his staff and it grew a yellow glow and started to shock Shendu with much pain.

"What did you do that for!" cried Shendu as he was recovering from the shock, "I didn't fail you, did I?"

"That was just for fun" replied the Moon demon, "and for you to hurry up with acquiring our first ancestor, the Samurai Dragon."

"Ah yes, I remember that ancestor" said Shendu, "he was the ruler of mystical and ancient Japan before we took over."

"I'm not sure he would take such delight in seeing you again" said the Sky demon, "we were the first ones to banish our ancestors into the ghost zone."

"True" said Shendu, "but it was worth the effort when we finally conquered the entire planet."

Finally Daolon Wong had finished retrieving the ingredients for his chi spell. He then got his staff and aimed it at an empty area and made some strange chants and fired a green beam from the top of his staff to that empty area, creating a large vortex.

"Okay" said Daolon Wong, "I finally finished that chi spell. Let's get to it if you want to free your siblings."

"But Big S" said Finn, "how are you going to fight off any ghosts especially that halfa in the ghost zone?"

"Us dragons even when we control human bodies such as your old pal-Valmont give me the ability to harm them" replied Shendu, "now we shouldn't waste anymore time."

"Brother" said the Moon demon as Shendu was heading into the portal to the ghost zone as he held up his staff to him, "don't fail us. Or you shall receive more of this."

As Shendu and company headed into the ghost zone, Daolon Wong finally came up with the chi locating spell and then Daolon started directing Shendu and the four chi warriors to follow him as they floating toward him. Meanwhile, Jackie Chan and company were getting closer to an ancient temple where the Samurai Dragon was located at.

"This must be it" said Sam as she stopped the Specter Speeder.

"I think it should be no problem for you people to get into it" said Tucker to the Chans, "I mean, we humans are the ghosts in this ghost zone."

"Great" said Jackie as he got out of the Specter Speeder and ran toward the temple.

Before Jackie could realize it, he ran right into the door of the main entrance to the temple and then fell on the ground unconscious.

"That didn't just happen, did it?" asked Tucker.

"I thought humans were able to be like the ghosts in the ghost zone" replied Sam.

"While Uncle believes that might be true" said Uncle, "Uncle senses there might be magic preventing both ghosts and humans from heading into such temples like that, and perhaps for good reason of course."

"Then create some sort of spell that would allow both ghosts and humans to get into the temple" said Sam.

"Don't rush Uncle!" shouted Uncle as Tohru was handing him the ingredients for the chi spell.

Uncle along with Tohru and Jade got out of the Specter Speeder and Jackie recovered from the incident as Skulcker helped him up. Uncle placed all the ingredients together and started to chant along with Jade and Tohru. As the chanting grew louder, a few spaces away, Daolon Wong could hear the chanting.

"We're getting closer" said Daolon to Shendu.

"I can understand that" replied Shendu, "let's not get any closer. We don't want your nemesis to get the willies do we?"

As the chanting finally stopped, the shield that was around the temple was lifted and Jackie Chan and company went inside the temple. When they were heading into the temple, there was a loud roar that shook the entire temple.

"Who dares intrude?" asked a loud voice.

"We have come to warn you that your descendant Shendu seeks to absorb you into the Dragon amulet" replied Jackie.

"Is that so?" asked a strange ghost dragon in samurai armor as he appeared right in front of them, "why should I believe you intruders?"

"Because we don't have the Dragon amulet" replied Jackie.

"That's exactly what someone who has such an amulet would say" said the samurai dragon as he took out a large sword.

"Uh, I think it's time that we should run!" shouted Sam.

The samurai dragon then smashed his large sword and Jackie Chan and company began to scatter throughout the temple.

"I can sense your fear" said the samurai dragon as he walked through the hallway where Danny, Sam and Tucker were cowering behind a wall.

Suddenly that wall was sliced down and Danny quickly turned invisible and grabbed Sam and Tucker so neither of them would be crushed by the rocks.

"Where did you three go?" asked the samurai dragon.

Skulcker then fired some rockets at the samurai dragon, knocking him off balance and to the ground.

"No one hunts those welts except for me!" shouted Skulcker.

"You're going to pay for that" said the samurai dragon as he turned to Skulcker.

The samurai dragon attempted to slash his sword against Skulcker, but he kept on dodging the attacks and then went to where Uncle was located along with Jade, Tohru, Jackie and Uncle.

"Do you have any plans?" asked Skulcker to Uncle, "Because Skulcker would like to know about those plans."

"Don't rush Uncle" replied Uncle.

As the samurai dragon was approaching where Skulcker fled to, Danny came out of hiding and fired a large ghost beam at the samurai dragon, hitting the ghost dragon a little which then the samurai dragon turned toward Danny.

"You just made a big mistake halfa" said the samurai dragon, "I don't like it when someone sneaks up on me."

"That makes two of us" said Skulcker as he fired a beam at the ghost dragon, knocking the samurai dragon down to the ground.

When the samurai dragon was recovering from the attack, Shendu and company had arrived on the scene. As the four chi warriors-Hak Foo, Ratso, Chow and Finn came to Shendu's side, he then directed the four chi warriors to keep the Chans along with Danny and Skulcker occupied and as the four chi warriors entered the battlefield, Shendu got out the Dragon amulet.

"Do you have the absorbing spell with you?" asked Shendu to Daolon Wong.

"I'm placing the ingredients together as we speak" replied Daolon.

"Excellent" said Shendu.

As Daolon began his chanting on the Dragon amulet, the four chi warriors began to surround Danny and Skulcker. Danny then used his ghostly wail against Chow, Finn and Hak Foo. The three chi warriors attempted to charge at Danny, but the ghostly wail kept them at bay. While Danny was fighting the three chi warriors, Ratso readied his weapon and threw it at Skulcker as he was coming at him with his jetpack. Ratso's weapon managed to cut off a wing of Skulcker's jetpack, causing Skulcker to crash into the wall that was nearby.

"Score!" shouted Ratso as his weapon came back to him.

While Ratso continued to make his attack at Skulcker, the three chi warriors were cornering Danny. As Hak Foo was about to make a move on him, a beam from nowhere was fired at Hak Foo and he fell to the ground. When he recovered he found that it was Tohru who was holding a dead fish along with Uncle who was holding a dead lizard in his hand.

"Hak Foo shall make you two pay!" shouted Hak Foo.

As Hak Foo changed his target to Uncle and Tohru, Daolon Wong had just finished creating his chi spell and began his chanting.

"Uncle" said Jade as she pulled on his sleeve, "Daolon Wong is trying to use some sort of spell to absorb the samurai dragon into the Dragon amulet."

"Jackie" said Uncle, "take care of this."

"Right away Uncle" said Jackie.

Jackie then leaps over the ruins caused by the samurai dragon who was currently trying to fight off Shendu. As Shendu was moving onto his ancestor, Jackie leaped and kicked Shendu, which sent him toward the wall.

"So it's true that you are on my side" said the samurai dragon, "my mistake."

"It happens" said Jackie.

"It's too late Chan" said Shendu as he gave an evil smile after he recovered from the attack.

Suddenly Daolon Wong finished the absorbing chi spell and a strange red glow was around the Dragon amulet. The red glow then fired a red beam at the samurai dragon, pulling the spirit toward the amulet and absorbing it completely.

"You have failed Chan" said Shendu as he got up.

"We have to leave" said Daolon to Shendu, "get the other chi warriors and let's get out of here."

As the other chi warriors began to flee the scene, Daolon Wong created a portal with his staff and entered it going back to his tower along with the four chi warriors. Jackie leaped trying to stop them from going into the portal, but the portal closed at the last minute.

"Uncle" said Jackie as Uncle along with Danny and the others came into the scene, "they have the ghost dragon with them."

"Uncle knows that" said Uncle as he slapped Jackie on the forehead with his finger, "Uncle must create another chi locating spell and see where they will target the next ghost dragon and warn it before they get to it."

Meanwhile, back at Daolon Wong's tower, Shendu and company had arrived at his siblings who were in the mirror saw him come into the room.

"Do you have the first ghost dragon with you?" asked the Moon demon.

"I have it right with me" replied Shendu as Daolon gave him the amulet and showed it to his sibilings.


	4. The Stone Dragon

Chapter 4: The Stone Dragon

As Daolon Wong was creating the next chi locating spell to find the next ghost dragon, Shendu was informing his siblings on the progress so far.

"We're pleased that you have managed to capture at least one out of eight of our ghostly ancestors" said the Moon Demon to Shendu.

"And I intend on repeating this success" said Shendu, "and don't you worry about Jackie Chan and company for intervening, I have it under control."

"But we don't know for how long" said the Water Demon, "Chan can be quite cunning."

"So which ancestor are you going to go after this time?" asked the Earth Demon.

"Why, I'm going to go after the Stone Dragon" replied Shendu, "he's more related to you, you know."

"Well keep up the good progress" said the Moon Demon then he showed his staff to Shendu, "and don't make me use this on you anytime soon."

"I'll report back once I have retrieved the spirit of the Stone Dragon" said Shendu, "Shendu out."

As the image of his siblings disappeared from the mirror, Shendu walked toward the four chi warriors who were waiting for further orders.

"So Big S" said Finn, "did everything go well with your siblings?"

"Everything went peachy" replied Shendu.

"Well that's just fine" said Daolon as he was finished with his chi spell and took his staff, "let's get going and find that dragon before Jackie Chan and company do."

Daolon then aimed his staff at an empty area and fired a purple beam and a portal opened. Daolon then entered it followed by Shendu and the four chi warriors. Meanwhile, back at a secret Section 13 hideout in Amity Park, Uncle was finishing up his chi locating spell and gathered the various ingredients with the aid of Tohru. They then made their way to the Fenton residence and into the basement where Jackie, Jade, Danny, Sam and Tucker were waiting.

"What took you so long?" asked Jade as she was so impatient.

"The chi spell takes time" replied Uncle, "Uncle is not a high speed computer!"

"I bet they didn't have any computers back from the era he came from, the Stone Age" whispered Tucker to Danny and Sam.

"Uncle heard that!" shouted Uncle.

"So where is that other ghost?" asked Tohru as he was placing the bag of ingredients into the Specter Speeder.

"You mean Skulcker?" asked Danny, "He's repairing his suit that was damaged from the previous battle. Vlad said he was going to send over Walker to help us this time around."

"Well" said Jade in an excited mood, "let's go then."

"Way ahead of you" said Danny as he changed himself into his ghost mode

After Danny changed himself into his ghost mode, his friends along with Jackie, Jade and Uncle got onto the Specter Speeder. Uncle then got out the dead lizard and began chanting his chi spell and Sam was at the wheel of the Specter Speeder with Danny close behind. When they entered the ghost zone they met up with Walker who greeted them with Wolfe.

"Thought I bring some backup against those four chi warriors you people encountered" said Walker, "I won't penalize Wolfe here for breaking the rules in our previous encounter, only when this conflict is completely over."

"Well that's a relief" said Danny.

"What are stopping for?" asked Uncle, "If you want to continue your old conflict with your foe then Uncle suggests we get a move on."

"Who's the old man?" asked Walker.

"You don't want to get into it" replied Danny.

As Uncle was directing Jackie Chan and company to where the temple where the Stone Dragon resided in, Daolon Wong along with Shendu and the four chi warriors were the first ones to arrive on the scene.

"Looks like we made it here first" said Ratso as he floated down.

"So let's get into that temple already and get your ancestor out of there" said Chow to Shendu.

"That won't be easy" said Shendu, "my ancestors specifically created some sort of magical shield that would not only block resident ghosts, but humans and other solid beings from entering into their temples."

"And that means I'll be able to create a chi spell that'll remove that barrier" said Daolon, "we'll just allow Jackie Chan and company to come in and weaken the Stone Dragon for us."

As Daolon Wong began to chant his chi spell with the ingredients he got out, he then used his staff and aimed it at the temple and fired a blue beam at it. Daolon held his position for sometime, and then released it.

"That magical shield should be lifted by now" said Daolon, "we should conceal ourselves until Jackie Chan and company arrive on the scene."

As Daolon Wong used some chi spell that would make them temporary invisible, the Specter Speeder finally arrived on the scene. The Specter Speeder landed near the temple and Jackie Chan and company got out while Danny, Walker and Wolfe floated down to where the temple was.

"Is something wrong Uncle?" asked Jackie.

"Uncle feels that the magical shield from this temple was torn down before we arrived" replied Uncle, "Uncle has the strangest case of the willies, but can't find out where it's coming from."

"Well" said Jade, "what are we waiting for? Let's go warn Shendu's ancestor that Shendu is going to go after him."

As they all agreed with Jade and went into the temple, they were unaware that Shendu, Daolon Wong and the four chi warriors were watching everything unfold.

"Just go right into the trap Chan" said Shendu.

Meanwhile, Jackie Chan and company had gone deep into the temple.

"So where is this Stone Dragon located?" asked Walker to Uncle.

"That is what Uncle is trying to figure out" replied Uncle.

Suddenly there were two red glowing eyes from a dragon shaped stone staring at both of them.

"So, who dares intrude in my temple?" asked the Stone Dragon as he woke up from his slumber, "Well!"

"That's one angry ghost dragon" said Tucker with a frightful look on his face.

"Will any of you answer me or should I just crush you all?" asked the Stone Dragon, "I guess you people will just make my job easier then."

The Stone Dragon then raised its claws and attempted to smash down on both Uncle and Walker, but Walker grabbed Uncle and turned invisible at the last moment and placed Uncle in a safer place.

"This dragon is going down for breaking the rules" said Walker.

"And Uncle shall make some sort of chi spell that would prevent that ghost dragon from breaking anymore rules" said Uncle as he began to place the chi spell ingredients together.

As Uncle was creating that chi spell, the Stone Dragon continued to smash the entire place with its stone tail. Danny grabbed Sam and Tucker and moved them to a safer spot while he went back in battle. He joined along with Wolfe, Walker and Jackie as the Stone Dragon raced toward them. Danny then decided it was time to use his ghostly wail and sent a large shockwave toward the Stone Dragon, but it was no good since the Stone Dragon managed to hold on. The Stone Dragon then attempted to clash its claw onto Danny, but Danny dodged the attack at the last minute along with Walker. Wolfe then jumped into action and then attempted to claw the Stone Dragon, but it was no use and Wolfe was hit by the Stone Dragon's tail, sending him flying across the room and against the wall.

"That's got to hurt" said Jade as she observed Wolfe trying to recover from the attack.

"Nah" said Wolfe as he finally got up, "it happens."

As Wolfe got into battle again, Daolon along with Shendu then signaled the four chi warriors to come into the temple.

"We should take this advantage" said Shendu.

While they were heading into the temple, Danny was still having trouble with fighting off the Stone Dragon even with the help of Walker and Wolfe.

"Alright old man" said Walker as he made his way toward Uncle, "I saved your behind back there, so you better come up with that chi spell or whatever you're cooking up and us it already."

"Don't rush sensei" said Tohru as he was helping Uncle create that chi spell.

"Thank you Tohru" said Uncle.

"Uh guys" said Danny as Daolon, Shendu and the four chi warriors stood in the doorway, "we've got company."

"Chi warriors" said Daolon, "attack!"

Danny already weaken from using his ghostly wail was preparing to block any oncoming attacks from the four chi warriors, but instead they passed by him and ignored him and started to fight with the Stone Dragon.

"They're ignoring me?" asked Danny as he turned around and noticed they were concentrating on the Stone Dragon.

"Perhaps I can be of a service?" asked Shendu as he leaped kicked Danny to the ground.

"I can use a little help over here" said Danny to Jackie, Walker and Wolfe.

"We're on our way" said Jackie as he led Walker and Wolfe to where Danny was.

But before the three could get to his aid, Daolon then fired a purple beam from his staff, sending all three of them across the room and against the wall, knocking at least Walker and Wolfe unconscious while Jackie managed to recover from the attack.

"Chan" said Daolon, "you're still conscious, but you won't be conscious for long."

Daolon then was about to raise his staff, when he was blasted by a green beam from Uncle's dead lizard, sending Daolon across the room, but recovering from the attack. As Uncle along with Tohru were about to move in on Daolon, Shendu then grabbed Danny and threw him toward where Tohru was. Tohru didn't see Danny and he was knocked toward the floor.

"You will pay for that!" shouted Uncle as he shook his fist at Shendu.

"I don't think so" said Shendu, "Daolon, prepare the chi spell that'll absorb the Stone Dragon into the Dragon Amulet."

"I'm way ahead of you" said Daolon as he got out the Dragon Amulet and began chanting.

As Daolon prepared to begin his chanting, a strange red glow started to go around the Dragon amulet. The four chi warriors then quickly got out of the way as a large red beam hits the Stone Dragon and begins to pull the Stone Dragon and absorb it into the amulet.

"T-t-this can't be happening to me" said the Stone Dragon as he was struggling to free himself from Daolon's grasp.

"Far well ancestor" said Shendu, "you shall aid me and my quest to free my siblings. And I don't care if you agree to do this or not."

Suddenly the entire dragon spirit was finally absorbed into the amulet and Daolon along with Shendu and the four chi warriors got together and Daolon opened a portal from an empty area with his staff.

"Nice try Chan" said Shendu as he was about to leave through the portal, "but you have failed once more."

Jackie then attempted to prevent Shendu from leaving into the portal, but before he could stop him, Shendu entered the portal and the portal closed just before Jackie could reach it.

"What happen?" asked Walker as he regained consciousness.

"Did we stop this Shendu?" asked Wolfe as he recovered.

"I don't think so" replied Jackie.

"We should hurry if we should retrieve the next ghost dragon" said Uncle.

"I think I know where the next ghost dragon maybe" said Walker as he was getting his communicator, "and you folks can come to my prison and retrieve him once my crew have detained him."

"Let Uncle guess" said Uncle, "it's an advisor of the Dragon of Aragon?"

"Precisely" smiled Walker, "and this time we'll be the ones providing the trap for this Shendu."

Meanwhile, Shendu along with Daolon Wong and the four chi warriors were back in Daolon's tower and the image of Shendu's siblings appeared in the mirror.

"Did you retrieve our ancestor?" asked the Moon Demon.

"It was not a big problem for us" replied Shendu as he gave an evil smile.


	5. Dragon in Walker's Prison

Chapter 5: Dragon in Walker's Prison

As Jackie Chan and company arrived on the scene at Walker's prison, Walker then allowed them to enter his prison.

"Welcome" said Walker.

"Do you have the ghost dragon you promised?" asked Uncle to Walker.

"Absolutely" replied Walker, "follow me."

"So how many men did it take to take down Aragon's advisor?" asked Danny to Walker as they were walking to the cell.

"Not that much" said Walker, "but we did have some trouble convincing his leaders to let him go to us."

As Jackie Chan and company walked alongside with Walker toward the cell, the cell was heavily guarded by several of Walker's henchmen along with the deputy warden.

"How has our prisoner been?" asked Walker to the deputy warden.

"Look" replied the deputy warden, "this guy tried to destroy most of my men when I was sent to get him."

"Just be glad you got him in the first place" said Walker, "we don't want Shendu to absorb this ghost dragon into the dragon amulet."

"That is absolutely correct" said Uncle, "and we must prepare for Shendu and company. I feel that their presence is near."

Meanwhile, back at Daolon Wong's tower, Daolon was preparing his chi locating spell to find out where the next ghost dragon would be located, while Shendu was talking to his siblings through a mirror.

"What's taking so long?" asked the Moon demon to Shendu, "I am tired of you holding us back on retrieving the next ghost dragon."

"Daolon Wong is almost finished with that chi spell" replied Shendu, "don't rush him."

"Then you won't mind if we speed things up" said the Moon demon as he took out his staff and charged it up shocking Shendu with much pain.

"Enough of this!" shouted Shendu in an angry voice, "Look, I'll get those ghost dragons for you. It takes time to retrieve each of them."

"Looks like we're going to need some help in retrieving this one" said Daolon as he was finished with his chi locating spell and an image of Walker's prison appeared in front of them, "seems like Jackie Chan and company have already apprehended our dragon."

"Chan!" shouted Shendu, "I'm going to need more than just four chi warriors to take down those guards at that prison. I'm going to need the aid of the Shadowkhan. They can also fight these ghosts equally as the chi warriors."

"It may take some time" said Daolon as he got the ingredients out to summon the Shadowkhan, "but it'll be worth the effort."

"As long as we get that ghost dragon out of the prison, I don't care" said Shendu.

As Daolon Wong prepared for the chi spell to summon the Shadowkhan, he planted the ingredients in the right place and began chanting. The room suddenly turned into darkness and the Shadowkhan began to slowly emerge from the shadows and joined alongside with Shendu and Daolon Wong as well as the four other chi warriors.

"Now I believe we are all prepared to bust in that prison" said Shendu.

"You mean we're going to break someone out?" asked Finn to Shendu.

"Precisely" replied Shendu.

"Cool" said Chow, "just like old times."

Daolon then grabbed his staff and aimed it at an empty area of the room and fired a beam from the staff onto the empty area creating a portal.

"Let's get too it" said Daolon as he was about to head into the portal.

"Right behind you" said Ratso.

"Oh Shendu" said the Moon demon as he showed his staff to Shendu as he was about to leave, "you'll get more pain if you fail or if we just like to use it to punish you."

As Shendu and company headed into the ghost zone, meanwhile back at Walker's prison, the advisor to Aragon was in chains trying to change into his dragon form. As he tried and tried to change, Walker along with Uncle came into the cell room.

"Why can't I change myself into a dragon?" asked the advisor.

"Because I have placed a special collar on you" replied Walker, "it's designed so that you don't break any of my rules."

"What's the old man doing here?" asked the advisor to Walker.

"Uncle is supposed to make sure the forces of darkness don't absorb you into the Dragon Amulet" replied Uncle, "you are here for your own safety."

"I don't care if I am here for my 'own safety'" said the advisor, "I want out of here!"

As Uncle continued to argue with Aragon's advisor, the Shadowkhan along with the four chi warriors, Shendu and Daolon Wong found their way to Walker's prison.

"This looks like the place" said Shendu, "what course of action should we proceed?"

"How about this?" asked Daolon as he aimed his staff at a guard's watch tower and fired a purple beam at the tower destroying it.

After that happen, the alarm began to ring across the entire prison and alerted Walker with one of his guards who came with urgent news.

"Come" said Walker to Uncle, "I'll send some guards to watch over this ghost dragon. I'll need your assistance to fight off these people."

"Uncle is way ahead of you" said Uncle as he got out his ingredients.

Meanwhile back in the entrance, Walker's guards were having trouble firing at the Shadowkhan who were dodging the green beams at every turn. Shendu then directed Hak Foo to tear down the main entrance of the prison which was a huge gate. As the Shadowkhan and the three other chi warriors-Ratso, Finn and Chow provided him cover, Hak Foo then started to spin around like a tornado and knocked the large gate down. As the gate fell down, Danny was standing right in front of Hak Foo waiting for him along with Jackie Chan and company.

"Stand aside" said Hak Foo, "or Hak Foo shall crush you!"

Before Hak Foo could make his move on Danny, Danny fired a large ghost beam at Hak Foo knocking him all the way out of the prison and onto the Shadowkahn, but the Shadowkhan dodged Hak Foo's body at the last minute.

"Who are those guys?" asked Danny to Jackie.

"They're the Shadowkhan" replied Jackie.

"Shadowkhan" said Shendu, "attack!"

The Shadowkhan then leaped toward the prison where Danny along with Jackie Chan and company were standing ready to fight them. Danny attempted to fire a ghost beam at one of the Shadowkhan, but the Shadowkhan dodged the attack and managed to give Danny a good punch sending him straight toward where the Specter Speeder was located.

"Need a little help?" asked Sam to Danny.

"I'm fine" replied Danny as he recovered from the attack and charged back into battle.

Then he was knocked by two Shadowkhan and sent back to the same place.

"Okay" said Danny, "I might need your help."

"We're way ahead of you" said Tucker as he started up the Specter Speeder and charged into battle along with Danny.

Meanwhile as everyone were fighting Hak Foo and the Shadowkhan, Shendu along with the three remaining chi warriors and Daolon Wong began to approach where the ghost dragon was located in the prison. As they went into the main building, Uncle along with Walker and some of his guards were prepared to fight.

"Going somewhere?" asked Uncle to Daolon.

"Out of the way" replied Daolon.

"Uncle thinks not" replied Uncle as he fired a green beam from his dead lizard at Daolon Wong sending him flying into the wall. Daolon then got up and fired a purple beam from his staff at Uncle, but Uncle dodged the attack.

"Don't worry Big D" said Finn as he stood in front of him, "we'll handle this. You get the ghost dragon."

"Good idea" said Shendu, "let's get to it already."

"I think you two are not going anywhere" said Walker as he stood in their way, "breaking a prisoner out of my prison is against the rules."

"Well the rules have changed" said Daolon as he aimed his staff at Walker and fired a purple beam at Walker, sending him crashing down and going unconscious.

"Well that was a pathetic display" said Shendu as he walked over Walker's unconscious body and went to where the cell of the jailed ghost dragon was located.

"Now how do we get the ghost dragon out of this cell?" asked Daolon to Shendu.

"Like this" said Shendu as he held his breath and fired some fire at the cell's gate, destroying it completely.

As the dust cleared, the advisor of Aragon was shocked to see Shendu and Daolon Wong. Shendu then approached the advisor and took off the collar that was on the advisor. Daolon Wong then got out the Dragon Amulet and began a strange chanting. The advisor tried to escape and change into his dragon form, but he couldn't and a strange yellow glow came around the Dragon Amulet and went around the advisor sucking the advisor into the Dragon Amulet.

"Come" said Shendu, "let's get out of here."

"Good idea" said Daolon as they went to the battle scene where Chow, Finn and Ratso were fighting Walker's guards and Uncle.

"Did you get the ghost dragon?" asked Finn as he dodged a green beam from Uncle's dead lizard.

"I have it right here" said Daolon.

"Great" said Chow as he was fighting off one of Walker's guards, "let's get out of here."

"Way ahead of you" said Shendu as he took out a smoke grenade and used it.

As the smoke went around the room, it was quite difficult for everyone to see who they were fighting and it gave the perfect cover for Shendu and company to leave the scene. Outside was the same thing, Shendu then used a smoke grenade as a cover for the Shadowkhan and Hak Foo to escape the scene and leave for Daolon's tower.

"What happen" said Danny as he was coughing, "I can't see."

"Seems like Shendu escaped" said Jackie as the smoke was clearing the scene.

"And it seems that my prison is in ruins" said Walker as he regained consciousness, "I'll have to repair it and make sure no other prisoners escape."

"Come" said Uncle to Jackie Chan and company, "we should find the whereabouts of the next ghost dragon and find it before Shendu and company do."

Meanwhile back at Daolon's Wong's Tower, a portal from the ghost zone opened and Daolon along with the Shadowkhan, the four chi warriors and Shendu entered the room with the image of the mirror of Shendu's siblings greeting them.

"Did you retrieve the ghost dragon?" asked the Moon demon as he was about to use his staff on Shendu.

"I have it right here" said Shendu as Daolon Wong handed him the dragon amulet.

"Excellent work brother" said the Water demon.

"So what ghost dragon are we going to go after next?" asked Finn.

"I suggest you go and search for the Ice Dragon" said the Water demon, "he's your next target."


	6. The Ice Dragon

Chapter 6: The Ice Dragon

As Shendu and company were preparing to find the Ice dragon, Shendu's ancestors were instructing Shendu on what to do next.

"It is about time you started succeed against Jackie Chan and company" said the Moon demon.

"We're very proud of you brother" said the Water demon.

"But that's not good enough" said the Moon demon as he used his staff on Shendu, giving him much pain.

"What did you do that for?" asked Shendu, "I managed to capture the other ghost dragons in the dragon amulet."

"True" replied the Moon demon, "but I just do that for fun."

"Whatever" said Shendu, "Daolon, how's that chi locating spell working?"

"I'm almost finished" replied Daolon, "just give me a few more minutes, and I think we'll be ready to head into the ghost zone."

While Daolon was trying to search for the Ice Dragon, Uncle was just finishing up his chi locating spell.

"We should hurry" said Uncle, "should we get to the Ice Dragon first."

"Good idea" added Jackie, "we should get going."

"It's about time" said Danny as he changed himself into his ghost mode.

"Let's get going then" said Jade.

As Jackie Chan and company got onto the Specter Speeder and started to head into the ghost zone with Danny closely following behind, Daolon Wong opened a portal to the ghost zone using his staff and the four chi warriors along with Shendu followed him into the ghost zone. As the two groups began their trek, Jackie Chan and company found their way to a floating ice cavern.

"This must be the place" said Jade.

"Of course this is the place" said Uncle, "we should proceed with caution if we don't want the forces of darkness to take this dragon."

"We should prepare the chi spell to get rid of that shield" said Tohru to Uncle.

"That is a good idea" said Uncle as he got the ingredients together.

As Tohru and Uncle were preparing a chi spell to remove the shield over the floating ice cavern, Shendu and company were not far behind.

"I can tell we're close" said Daolon as he looked at his glowing staff.

"Good" said Shendu, "we should hurry things up a bit."

"Uh, Big S" said Finn as he noticed Uncle and Tohru chanting a chi spell to remove the shield from the ice cavern not far away.

"On second thought" said Shendu, "let Jackie Chan and company get beaten up a little by my ancestor before we make our move."

A few minutes later, Uncle and Tohru were finished with lifting the shield of the ice cavern. Jackie Chan and company then went right into the ice cavern where the Ice dragon laid sleeping. As Jackie stepped right into the cavern, it woke up the Ice dragon and the Ice dragon then summoned two other ghosts, a mammoth ghost and a caber tooth tiger ghost.

"Go greet those intruders" said the Ice dragon as he was waking up.

As Jackie Chan and company were getting closer to the Ice dragon, Danny's ghost sense went off and the mammoth and saber tooth tiger ghosts appeared right in front of them. Danny then fired a ghost beam at the saber tooth tiger ghost as it charged at Jackie Chan and company, sending the ghost crashing against the wall of the cavern. The ghost mammoth then made its charge at Jackie Chan and company, and Uncle and Tohru both used a dead lizard to fire a green beam at the oncoming mammoth ghost, knocking the mammoth off balance. The Ice dragon then made its way toward Jackie Chan and company with its claws shaking the ground as it trekked through the cavern toward them. The dragon ghost then made a loud roar, and outside, Shendu and company knew what was going on.

"It seems like it's time for us to move in" said Shendu.

"Right behind you" said Chow.

As Shendu and company made their way toward the ice cavern, Jackie Chan and company were having trouble trying to fight off the ghost mammoth and saber tooth tiger along with the Ice dragon itself coming into the battle. Danny had placed his two friends, Sam and Tucker in a safe place while he went off to fight the Ice dragon who swung its tail at Danny, sending him crashing into some nearby rocks. Danny then fired a large ghost beam at the Ice dragon, but didn't make a scratch on it. Jackie was having trouble with the saber tooth tiger ghost as he was trying to dodge the claws. Uncle then helped out Jackie by firing another green beam from the dead lizard he was carrying at the ghost saber tooth tiger. While Jackie Chan and company continued to fight off the three major ghosts, they did not notice that Shendu and company had finally arrived on the scene.

"Hak Foo, Finn" said Shendu, "subdue the ghost mammoth. As for you two, I want Ratso and Chow to subdue the saber tooth tiger ghost."

"Roger that Big S" said Finn as he took out his weapon and went into battle.

As the four chi warriors went to battle, Shendu then signaled Daolon Wong to bring out the Dragon amulet. As Daolon Wong aimed the Dragon amulet at the Ice dragon, Shendu then decided to get into battle. As Danny was firing one ghost beam after another, Shendu then leap kicked Danny across the cavern and hitting the wall.

"This one is mine" said Shendu.

"Shendu" said the Ice dragon, "I did not expect to see you again. Long time no see, the last time I saw you was when you and your siblings sent me and my siblings to the ghost zone. So why are you here?"

"To absorb you into the Dragon amulet and help free my siblings" replied Shendu.

The Ice dragon then breathed out blue fire from his month at Shendu. He then dodged the attack. Meanwhile, the four chi warriors were succeeding in subduing the ghost mammoth and the saber tooth tiger ghost. Hak Foo and Finn successfully used their weapons against the ghost mammoth as it charged at them. They managed to knock the large ghost mammoth unconscious, while Chow was trying to lure the saber tooth tiger ghost into one area, Ratso then used his weapon against the saber tooth tiger ghost, knocking it unconscious.

"Time to move on Chan and company" said Chow as he readied his weapon.

Before the four chi warriors could make their move on Jackie, Danny then fired a large ghost beam at all four of them, knocking Chow who was first in line right into the other three chi warriors. Hak Foo who was last in line was angry and began to charge at Danny. Before Hak Foo could launch his attack against Danny, Uncle fired a green beam from his dead lizard at Hak Foo, knocking him down to the ground and did the same to Chow. While Jackie Chan and company were busy fighting off the oncoming chi warriors, Daolon Wong was nearly completing his chi spell that would absorb the ghost dragon into the Dragon amulet. Danny then noticed it and fired a ghost beam at Daolon, knocking the Dragon amulet from his hand. This also noticed the Ice dragon who began to start its concentration on Daolon.

"So you were trying to absorb me into that Dragon amulet you acquired?" asked the Ice dragon in an angry voice to Shendu and Daolon, "this time you shall not succeed."

"Daolon, retrieve the Dragon amulet!" shouted Shendu, "I'll handle the Ice dragon."

While Shendu and the Ice dragon continued to fight each other, Daolon Wong finally grabbed the Dragon amulet and started over his chi spell. Daolon then also raised his staff and began to chant another chi spell to spawn the Shadowkhan to ensure there would be no disruptions this time.

"Take care of Jackie Chan and company" said Daolon to the Shadowkhan.

The Shadowkhan leaped into action against Jackie Chan and Danny who were prepared to fight off the Shadowkhan. Jackie then dodged the oncoming Shadowkhan while Danny fired ghost beams at them as they leaped toward him. While Jackie and Danny were busy fighting off the Shadowkhan, Daolon Wong once again was finishing up his chi spell to absorb the Ice dragon into the Dragon amulet. A strange red light appeared from the Dragon amulet and started to go around the Ice dragon which was still busy trying to fight off Shendu. The Ice dragon is then absorbed into the Dragon amulet.

"Time to go" said Daolon as he grabbed his staff and aimed it at an empty area.

Daolon then fired a beam with his staff at the empty area. The four chi warriors along with Shendu and the Shadowkhan then left the scene.

"Just what Uncle needs, another dragon lost to the forces of darkness" said Uncle.

"Sensei" said Tohru, "we should get back and find what other ghost dragons are left to find before the forces of darkness do."

While Jackie Chan and company were heading back to the Fenton residence, Shendu and company were arriving at Daolon Wong's tower.

"Ah, I see that you are back" said the Moon demon as the other demons appeared in the mirror.

"And I have the Ice dragon right here" said Shendu as Daolon Wong handed the Dragon amulet to him.

"Excellent" said the Water demon, "perhaps you're not a complete failure after all. Should you succeed in retrieving our old ancestors from the ghost zone with the Dragon amulet, we may just give your body back to you."

"So who's our next target?" asked Shendu.

"How about the Pharaoh Dragon?" replied the Moon demon.


	7. The Pharaoh Dragon

Chapter 7: The Pharaoh Dragon

While Daolon Wong was trying to locate the next ghost dragon, Shendu was still contacting his siblings through a nearby mirror.

"I am quite pleased of your progress so far" said the Moon demon.

"Yes" said the Earth demon, "even I am surprised of your success."

"Well my siblings" said Shendu, "I'm glad you are starting to see it my way."

"And you better continue with your success stories" said the Moon demon, "or I am going to do you know what."

"I understand fully" said Shendu.

"Enough chatting with your siblings" said Daolon as he ordered Shendu to turn in his direction where the four chi warriors were with the dark chi wizard.

"Ah yes, you manage to have find the Pharaoh Dragon, have you not?" asked Shendu.

"Absolutely" replied Daolon as he revealed an image with using his chi magic which showed a floating pyramid in the ghost zone.

"Then you know what we should do" said Shendu.

Daolon then gets out his staff and aims it at an empty area where he creates a portal to the ghost zone. Shendu and company then follow Daolon into the portal and the portal closes behind them. Meanwhile, Uncle was just finishing up his own chi locating spell with the help of his apprentice of Tohru.

"So Uncle" said Jackie, "have you found the location of the next ghost dragon?"

"He resides in a large floating pyramid" said Uncle, "so we should move quickly."

"Then we should get there ASAP" said Danny as he changed into his ghost mode.

"And we should get going" said Skulcker as he appeared from the ghost portal, "I have finally been repaired thanks to my client."

"Well we should get going" said Tucker as he started the Specter Speeder.

"Wait for us" said Jade as Jackie Chan and company got onto the Specter Speeder and began to head toward its destination.

As Jackie Chan and company got onto the Specter Speeder, it head off into the ghost zone, meanwhile, Shendu and company were not far behind closing in on the floating pyramid where the Pharaoh Dragon resided.

"We should probably go in first this time" said Shendu, "it would be nice to get there first before Jackie Chan and company do."

"An excellent idea" said Daolon as he prepared his chi spell to remove the shield around the floating pyramid.

Daolon then got his chi ingredients ready and began chanting his chi spell to remove the shield around the pyramid. This immediately signaled Uncle as he was directing Tucker toward the floating pyramid.

"We need to hurry" said Uncle, "Uncle can feel the forces of darkness closing in on the ghost dragon."

"Alright" said Tucker, "just get that dead lizard out of my face."

While the Specter Speeder was still heading toward the floating pyramid, Daolon Wong managed to finish his chi spell in lifting the shield from the floating pyramid.

"Hurry" said Shendu, "use your staff and make a hole in the wall so that we can travel into the pyramid."

"With pleasure" added Daolon as he aimed his staff at an area of the pyramid and fired a purple fireball at it, destroying it.

As Shendu and company went into the pyramid, the Specter Speeder stopped and Uncle was in shock to see there was a hole in the pyramid.

"This is not a good thing" said Uncle.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sam.

"When one enters this pyramid through an illegal act like this" replied Uncle, "the mummy ghost soldiers come alive and attack any intruder."

"Well" said Skulcker, "what are we waiting for."

"Yea" said Jade, "we can't let Shendu get another ghost dragon."

"Then let's get going" said Jackie as he got off the Specter Speeder and headed toward the large hole in the wall.

As Jackie Chan and company went into the pyramid, Shendu and company were having trouble fighting off the various ghost mummy guards.

"There seems to be a lot of these mummies but no ghost dragon" said Chow as he used his weapon to slice a couple of ghost mummies.

"Be patient chi warrior" said Daolon as he fired a purple beam from his staff at an oncoming ghost mummy destroying it, "the ghost dragon is in this pyramid."

"I hope you're right" said Ratso as he destroyed several ghost mummies with his weapon.

As Shendu and company continued to make their trek in the pyramid toward the tomb of the Pharaoh Dragon, they had finally arrived after continuous fighting of various ghost mummies and finally reached the tomb.

"Ah, there it is" smiled Shendu as he looked upon the Egyptian coffin and then fired his dragon breath to remove the top.

Suddenly the ghost mummies in the room whom were about to attack Shendu and company stopped along with the ghost mummies whom were fighting Jackie Chan and company not to far away.

"What's going on?" asked Jade to Uncle.

"The Pharaoh Dragon has awaken" replied Uncle.

Back at the tomb, the ghost dragon woke up from its slumber.

"Who dares wake me?" asked the Pharaoh Dragon as he rose up from his coffin.

Suddenly the four chi warriors pointed their fingers at Shendu.

"Shendu" replied the Pharaoh Dragon, "I should have guess you would have come to one day trap me in that Dragon Amulet of yours with you have acquired."

"Chi warriors" said Shendu as he turned to them, "subdue this ghost dragon!"

The four chi warriors leaped into action and the Pharaoh Dragon began to fire from his staff at the four chi warriors. The four chi warriors then dodged the attacks from the blasts while Shendu instructed Daolon Wong to began the preparations to absorb spell. Meanwhile, Jackie Chan and company had finally arrived on the scene.

"Ah, Jackie Chan and company" said Shendu as he got into his fighting stance.

"Uncle shall prepare a counter chi spell against Daolon Wong with the help of Tohru, Jade and Danny's two friends" said Uncle, "Jackie and Danny, stop Shendu and the four chi warriors."

As Uncle along with Tohru and Jade and Danny's two friends got together to attempt to counter Daolon Wong's chi spell, Danny got into battle with the four chi warriors by firing a large ghost beam at Finn, knocking him toward Hak Foo, causing him to go off balance while fighting the Pharaoh Dragon. The two chi warriors then charged at Danny, while Jackie and Shendu got into the fighting positions and began to spar with each other.

"I'm surprised you haven't upset my latest schemes" said Shendu as he was dodging several punches and kicks Jackie tried to make on Shendu then Shendu uppercuts Jackie, "you're skills are slipping."

"That's what you think" said Jackie as he leaped and kicked Shendu right toward the coffin of where the Pharaoh Dragon rose from his slumber, knocking the coffin off its display.

"Impressive" said Shendu as he recovered from the attack, "but not good enough."

Shendu then fired his breath at Jackie, but Jackie then dodged the attack, went around Shendu and then kicked him in the back, knocking Shendu down. While Shendu and Jackie continued to fight, Daolon Wong was able to initiate his chi spell against the Pharaoh Dragon who was fighting the two remaining chi warriors. Uncle then used his dead lizard and fired a green beam against Daolon.

"A little help here" said Daolon to Hak Foo who was busy fighting Danny Phantom with the aid of Finn.

Hak Foo then leaped toward where Daolon was.

"Keep them busy" said Daolon as he was continuing his chi spell.

Hak Foo obeyed and then went right toward where Uncle and the rest of them were. Tohru then stepped into action and began to wrestle with Hak Foo. While they were doing that, Daolon had finally finished creating his chi spell that would absorb the Pharaoh Dragon into the Dragon amulet. He then began to utter some words and a strange red beam came out from the Dragon amulet and it began to make a direct target against the Pharaoh Dragon who was still fighting the two remaining chi warriors. The red beam then began to pull the Pharaoh Dragon into the Dragon amulet.

"Looks like it's time for us to leave" said Shendu as he noticed the Pharaoh Dragon trying so desperately to free himself.

"You won't get away with this!" shouted the Pharaoh Dragon to Shendu.

"That's where you're wrong" said Shendu as the ghost dragon was absorbed into the Dragon amulet, "I already have."

"Let's make an exit already" said Daolon as he used some sort of smoke spell to cover the entire area.

After Shendu and company got out of the pyramid, Daolon aimed at an empty area and fired from his staff creating a portal to lead them back to his tower.

"I see you have come back victorious" said the Water demon from the mirror in the room.

"Yes" said the Moon demon, "keep this up and we won't have to use that staff on you anymore, unless if we're in a bad mood."

"So what's our next target?" asked Shendu.

"You might want to track down the Templar Dragon" replied the Water demon.

"I suggest you get right to it" said the Moon demon.

"I'm way ahead of you dragons" said Daolon as he was formulating the next chi locating spell.


	8. The Templar Dragon

Chapter 8: The Templar Dragon

Uncle along with his apprentice Tohru were preparing the chi locating spell to find the Templar Dragon.

"We should hurry if we want to beat the forces of darkness to the next ghost dragon" said Uncle after he finished muttering some chi spell words.

Suddenly an image of a floating castle appeared.

"Sensei, I think we may have found where to find the next ghost dragon" said Tohru.

"Let's get the others and get there ASAP" said Uncle.

"Right away" said Tohru.

While Tohru was getting Jackie Chan and company to head toward where the Templar Dragon was located, Daolon Wong was just finished creating his own chi locating spell.

"Hurry up already" said Shendu as he was still talking to his siblings through a mirror.

"Don't rush me" said Daolon as an image of a floating castle appeared.

"It's about time you found the location of the Templar Dragon" said the Water demon as she observed the image of the floating castle.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked the Moon demon, "Get to it!"

"You heard him" said Shendu to Daolon.

"Alright, alright" said Daolon as he aimed his staff to an empty area and fired a purple beam opening the portal to the ghost zone.

Shendu and company along with the four chi warriors then leaped into the portal. Meanwhile, Tucker who was piloting the Specter Speeder started its engines and Jackie Chan and company headed into the ghost portal to the ghost zone. The Specter Speeder along with Danny made their way toward the floating castle where Daolon Wong was already finished making his chi spell to lift the shield surrounding the floating castle.

"It's Chan!" shouted Finn as everyone noticed the Specter Speeder coming toward them in the distance.

"Quickly" said Shendu, "into the castle now!"

"Hak Foo shall destroy the wall that's in the way!" shouted Hak Foo.

Hak Foo then concentrates all of his energy and then slams his fist against the castle walls destroying it. Shendu and company then head into the castle as the Specter Speeder along with Danny finally arriving on the scene.

"Not again" said Jade.

"We have to stop Shendu from retrieving the next ghost dragon" said Jackie as he leaped from the Specter Speeder.

"Uncle shall prepare the necessary ingredients to stop Shendu" said Uncle.

Jackie then directs everyone else to follow him into the castle, meanwhile, there were plenty of ghost knights fighting the four chi warriors as Shendu and company continued to search for the Templar Dragon.

"Not this again" said Chow as he destroyed another ghost knight as it was trying to charge at him with his weapon.

"This is getting old pretty fast Big S" said Finn to Shendu.

"Be patient" said Shendu, "we're on the right trial."

"I hope you're right" said Finn as he destroyed another ghost knight with his weapon.

"Looks like we just came here in time" said Shendu as he found the chamber of where the Templar Dragon was located.

"You won't get this ghost dragon Shendu" said a familiar voice to Shendu.

Shendu and company turned around only to find Jackie Chan and company standing behind them.

"Chan, how did you manage to get pass those ghost knights?" asked Shendu.

"Your chi warriors were the main intruders who destroyed the castle wall, remember?" asked Jackie.

"No matter" said Shendu, "I'll absorb the Templar Dragon and I'll free my siblings and this time I won't fail!"

"That's what you think" said a voice behind Shendu.

As Shendu turned around he noticed the Templar Dragon all dressed in Medieval armor with his sword drawn.

"You are intruders of my castle and I demand that you leave" said the Templar dragon.

"Make us" said Shendu.

"With pleasure" added the Templar Dragon.

The Templar Dragon the smashed his sword at the Shendu and company, but Shendu managed to order the rest of his company to dodge the attack. Shendu then directed the four chi warriors to subdue the Templar Dragon along with instructing Daolon Wong to create a chi spell that would absorb the Templar Dragon into the Dragon Amulet.

"Get to it already" said Shendu to Daolon.

"I'm on it" said Daolon as he was creating his chi spell.

"Jackie" said Jade, "Daolon's going to absorb the ghost dragon into the Dragon Amulet."

"Don't worry" said Danny, "we're on it."

"I don't think you two will cause much trouble for me" said Shendu as he leaped in front of Danny and Jackie.

Danny then fired a ghost beam at Shendu, but Shendu managed to dodge the attack. Jackie then leaped in front of Danny and sweep kicked Shendu down to the ground. Shendu then dodged another attack by Jackie and started to breath his fire at both of them, sending both of them crashing into Tohru as he was trying to help Uncle prepare for his chi spell with Uncle.

"Face it Chan" said Shendu, "you're going to lose this time. After this ghost dragon is absorbed, I shall have at least two more dragons left before I can go to Pariah Dark's main temple and create a portal to this ghost zone, the human realm and the realm where my siblings are imprisoned. I shall finally rule your world Chan!"

"That's what you think" said Danny as he recovered from the attack.

Danny then used his ghostly wail against Shendu. Shendu could feel the shockwave from the ghostly wail as he tried to hold his ground.

"You're ally Chan is really pushing me to the brink" said Shendu as he was trying to maintain balance then Shendu turns a little toward Daolon, "I could use a hand over here if you're not too busy!"

"Do you want me to absorb the ghost dragon into the Dragon Amulet or not!" shouted Daolon, "Fine, I'll help!"

Daolon then took out his staff while he was in the middle of his chi spell and zapped a purple beam from his staff at Danny, sending him crashing into his two friends along with disrupting Uncle's chi spell that would have countered Daolon's chi spell.

"That actually worked out quite nicely" said Shendu as he gave an evil smile, "now to make sure Chan no longer interferes with us."

"Hey Big D" said Finn as he was dodging the Templar Dragon's large sword, "anytime now with that chi spell."

"Yea" said Ratso as he was also dodging the large sword, "what he said."

"I'm going as fast as I can" said Daolon as he was continuing to place the ingredients together.

Daolon then began to mutter some of his chi spell chants and a strange red glow started to go around the Dragon Amulet.

"Jackie, the Dragon Amulet is being activated" said Uncle, "someone stop Daolon Wong!"

"I got it" said Danny as he fired a ghost beam at the Dragon Amulet knocking it from Daolon's hand.

"You'll pay for that ghost boy" said Daolon as he picked up the Dragon Amulet and started his chi spell over again.

"Hak Foo" said Shendu as Hak Foo was aiding the other chi warriors in subduing the Templar Dragon, "I need your help. Help me distract Jackie Chan and company."

"Hak Foo shall do his best" said Hak Foo as he leaped toward Shendu to aid him.

While Hak Foo went to aid Shendu in trying to stop Jackie Chan and company, Daolon Wong finally restarted his chi spell to absorb the Templar Dragon into the Dragon Amulet. Daolon had finally got to the phase where the Dragon Amulet started to have a red glow around it. The red glow then started to go around the room and around the Templar Dragon. The ghost dragon could feel himself being sucked into the Dragon Amulet.

"This can't be happening!" cried the Templar Dragon as he was absorbed right into the Dragon Amulet.

The Templar Dragon was then sucked right into the Dragon Amulet and the four chi warriors gathered together with Daolon Wong and Shendu, and the dark chi wizard threw some sort of smoking grenade making it a perfect time to open the portal with using his staff to his tower.

"Ah, brother" said the Moon demon to Shendu as he was appearing from the portal, "you have done well I suspect?"

"Everything is going perfectly" said Shendu, "only two more dragons or so to go and then I'll promise to set you free."

"You better keep your promise" said the Moon demon, "or I'll show you more pain with my staff."

"No need to" said Shendu, "you can totally trust my intentions. Jackie Chan and company will never stop us."


	9. Mother of the Dragons

Chapter 9: Mother of the Dragons

After all of Jackie's failed attempts to stop Shendu, Vlad Plasmius has decided to join along. As Uncle and Tohru were just finishing up their chi locating spell, Vlad had finally arrived on the scene in his ghost mode.

"It's about time that you people have called me" said Vlad.

"Don't rush us" said Uncle, "Uncle knows how many ghost dragons the forces of darkness have absorbed into the Dragon amulet."

"Sorry about my sensei" said Tohru, "he's a bit cranky that we keep on losing."

"Well maybe now that I am joining in you people can finally have a winning streak" said Vlad.

"Look who's talking on who is having a losing streak" said Danny, "I manage to kick his butt with every scheme he writes up."

"Now isn't the time to chit chat" said Uncle as an image of a floating cave appeared, "this ghost dragon would probably be one of our most difficult ones. It's the Mother of the Ghost Dragons, namely the mother of Shendu."

"Whoa" said Jade as she was coming into the scene, "she won't be too happy to be sucked into the Dragon Amulet."

"Then we should get there ASAP" said Danny.

"Uncle is way ahead of you" said Uncle as he gathered the necessary ingredients.

As Jackie Chan and company were heading toward where Shendu's mother was living, Daolon Wong was just finishing up the chi locating spell of his own.

"Shendu, come over here" said Daolon.

"What is it?" asked Shendu as he walked toward the dark chi wizard.

"It's your mother that we're after" replied Daolon.

"No matter" said Shendu, "I was quite impatient when she and the Shadow Dragon my father ruled the human realm."

"Go get cracking then" said the Moon demon who was watching everything unfold through a mirror.

"Alright" said Shendu, "Daolon you know what to do."

"Okay, okay" said Daolon, "I'm on it."

Daolon like the many times before created a portal to the ghost zone with his staff and Shendu and company shortly followed into the ghost zone. While they traveled toward the location of Shendu's mother, Jackie Chan and company had arrived there first and Uncle and Tohru were preparing the chi spell to lift the shield around the floating cave. While Uncle and Tohru were chanting their chi spell chants, Shendu and company had arrived on the scene.

"Well it's a first that Jackie Chan and company had beat us to the ghost dragon" said Shendu, "but they'll lose both the battle and the war."

Shendu then directs the four chi warriors to launch an attack against Jackie Chan and company.

"Uh, Uncle" said Jade, "we got company."

"Leave this to us" said Danny as he and Vlad Plasmius got in front of them and began to fire ghost beams at the oncoming chi warriors.

Vlad then splits himself into four Vlads and helps Danny fight the four oncoming chi warriors. This gave enough time for Uncle and Tohru to remove the shield that was around the floating cave.

"Quickly, we have to get into the cave" said Uncle.

"We're on our way Uncle" said Jackie.

"This can't be!" shouted Shendu, "Stop them!"

As Jackie Chan and company heads into the cave, Shendu and company were not far behind. As Jackie stepped right into the cave, he could tell that there was some large dragon coming toward them.

"Intruders!" shouted Shendu's mother as she came into the scene, "You have come to attack me have you?"

"No, we have come to warn you" said Jackie.

"Yes" said Uncle, "your son is out to absorb you into the Dragon Amulet."

"That's absurd" said Shendu's mother, "Shendu is trapped in another dimension."

"That's where you're wrong" said Shendu as he stood behind Jackie Chan and company.

"Shendu" said Shendu's mother, "this is one ghost dragon you won't be able to absorb into the Dragon Amulet."

"Chi warriors" said Daolon, "subdue the ghost dragon!"

"With pleasure Big D" said Finn as he and the other chi warriors readied their weapons.

"So Jackie Chan is telling the truth" said Shendu's mother.

As Uncle and Tohru along with Jade and Danny's two friends got together to defend Shendu's mother from being absorbed, Vlad along with Danny went into battle against the four chi warriors. As they continued to fire ghost beams at the oncoming chi warriors, Daolon was starting his chi spell that would absorb Shendu's mother into the Dragon Amulet.

"Take care of Jackie Chan and the rest of Chan's associates" said Daolon.

"I'm way ahead of you" said Shendu as he began to walk toward Jackie.

As Shendu made his way toward Jackie Chan, Jackie leaped toward and kicked Shendu down to the ground. Shendu then got up and breathed fire at Jackie and then he dodge the attack. Shendu then made another attempt to give Jackie a good punch and another kick. Jackie then gave a good punch at Shendu and several more punches and an uppercut sending Shendu flying across the cave and onto the ground.

"You'll pay for that Chan" said Shendu as he recovered from the attack.

Meanwhile as Shendu and Jackie continued to fight each other, Daolon Wong finally started chanting his chi spell that would absorb Shendu's mother into the Dragon Amulet.

"Uncle" said Jade, "the anti-Uncle Daolon Wong is going to absorb Shendu's mother into the Dragon Amulet."

"Uncle is way ahead of you" said Uncle as he was creating a counter chi spell.

As Uncle and Tohru were trying to create a counter chi spell, Shendu noticed it and then directed Hak Foo to attack Uncle and Tohru.

"Oh just great" said Danny as he noticed Hak Foo heading toward where Uncle and Tohru were.

"Leave these three to me" said Vlad, "you handle that one."

"Okay pal" said Danny as he got in front of Hak Foo, "you're going nowhere."

"That's what you think" said Hak Foo, "ramming elephant!"

Before Danny could create a ghost shield to protect him, Hak Foo rammed right into Danny giving him a good punch and another kick as well as slamming him down to the ground.

"Will you please get off me!" shouted Danny as he fired a ghost beam at Hak Foo who held Danny by the neck to the ground, sending Hak Foo flying into the air. Hak Foo the managed to maintain his balance and landed.

"You fight well" said Hak Foo, "but can you handle this? Great White shark attack!"

Hak Foo then delivered several kicks and punches at Danny sending him flying toward Uncle disrupting Uncle's attempt to counter Daolon Wong's chi spell.

"Now look what you did!" shouted Uncle to Danny.

"Don't blame me, blame him!" replied Danny as he pointed at Hak Foo who was charging at Danny.

"Let me handle this" said Tohru as he prepared using the dead puffed fish.

Tohru began to fire green beams from the dead puffed fish at Hak Foo. Hak Foo did his best to dodge the attacks, but Tohru finally grabbed Hak Foo and swung him at the three other chi warriors whom were busy trying to subdue Shendu's mother along with trying to fight off Vlad Plasmius.

"Any time now Big D" said Finn who was trying to recover from the attack.

"Don't rush these things" said Daolon as he began to chant his chi spell.

Suddenly a strange red light appeared around the Dragon Amulet. The red light started to become larger and larger and circulated around Shendu's mother.

"It's too late Chan" said Shendu as he kicked Jackie down to the ground, "looks like you lose again even with Vlad Plasmius on your side."

"I'll get you yet for this son!" shouted Shendu's mother as the red light from the chi spell was absorbing her into the Dragon Amulet.

"Sorry mother" said Shendu, "looks like there will be no Mother's Day for you."

Daolon then used his staff and fired a purple light that blinded everyone except Shendu and the four chi warriors. The dark chi wizard then aimed his staff at an empty area and created a portal that led them back to Daolon's tower.

"I see you have returned successful" said the Water demon through a mirror.

"Yes" said the Earth demon, "most impressive."

"Uh, how is old mom?" asked the Moon demon to Shendu.

"She feels a bit cramped" replied Shendu as he showed them the Dragon Amulet lit up a bright red glow around it.

"You just need one more ghost dragon" said the Wind demon.

"This one will be the Shadow Dragon, your father and the leader of the Shadowkhan" said the Moon demon.

"So get to it in finding him before Jackie Chan and company do" said the Water demon.

"Well Daolon" said Shendu, "you heard them."

"I'm on it, I'm on it" said Daolon as he got started with his chi locating spell, "this spell may take more time than usual so have patience."


	10. The Shadow Dragon's INtervention

Chapter 10: The Shadow Dragon's Intervention

As Uncle and Tohru were about to prepare the next chi locating spell, Danny and Vlad were still arguing on the last failed attempt.

"Ha, admit it Vlad" said Danny, "you are a failure."

"That was just one fluke" said Vlad.

"Would you two please stop bickering!" shouted Uncle as he was getting the ingredients together, "We must find the Shadow Dragon ASAP or the forces of darkness shall surely find him first."

Suddenly Uncle had an uneasy feeling as shadows around the room started to form together and the Shadowkhan appeared.

"It's the Shadowkhan sensei" said Tohru, "but why are they not attacking us?"

Then one of the Shadowkhan approached Uncle with a mirror of the face of the Shadow Dragon.

"Chi wizard, I have a proposition for you" said the Shadow dragon to Uncle.

"Uncle is willing to listen" said Uncle.

"I have noticed how my siblings and my own wife have been absorbed into the Dragon amulet" said the Shadow dragon, "so I am offering to intervene into the matter since the other ghost dragons refused to believe your claims of my son's wrongdoings."

"What plan do you have in mind?" asked Uncle.

Meanwhile back at Daolon Wong's tower, Daolon Wong was preparing his chi spell to find the location of the Shadow dragon; Shendu was being admired by his siblings through the mirror.

"I am quite pleased with the progress" said the Moon demon to Shendu.

"You only have one ghost dragon left to go and free us" said the Water demon.

"So don't fail" said the Earth demon.

"Or you'll get this in the end" said the Moon demon as he showed Shendu his staff.

As Shendu turned away and walked toward Daolon who was finished with his chi locating spell, Daolon then used his staff and created a portal to the ghost zone. The four chi warriors then followed close behind them. As they traveled throughout the ghost zone, they finally arrived at their destination, but as Daolon landed he noticed something was quite strange with the Shadow Castle that was floating.

"What's wrong?" asked Shendu to the dark chi wizard.

"Something isn't quite right" replied Daolon, "there should be a shield to which I can create a counter chi spell to remove it."

"You mean to say that Jackie Chan and company have somehow beat us to the punch on this one?" asked Shendu with an astonished look on Valmont's face.

"That is correct" said Uncle who showed himself on the ledge of the castle with Danny and Vlad Plasmius.

"Where's Jackie Chan?" asked Shendu.

"Right here" replied Jackie as he appeared with the Shadowkhan.

"Chi warriors" said Shendu, "you know what to do."

As the four chi warriors went into battle against the Shadowkhan, Uncle prepared to create an exorcism spell for Valmont. Danny and Vlad then also joined along the battlefield with the Shadowkhan and Jackie Chan. Danny and Vlad fired their ghost beams at the oncoming chi warriors, but the chi warriors manage to dodge each of the attacks along with slicing against oncoming Shadowkhan and making them disappear into dust. While the four chi warriors continued to fight in battle, Shendu and Daolon Wong made their trek into the Shadow Castle where more Shadowkhan awaited them.

"I'll be handling this" said Shendu as he got into battle with the Shadowkhan.

While Shendu was fighting the Shadowkhan, Daolon was trying to search for the Shadow dragon by using his staff. Suddenly a large shadow overlooked Daolon as he turned around he noticed the large Shadow dragon looking down at him.

"Looking for me dark chi wizard?" asked the Shadow dragon.

"You'll never win this battle" said Daolon as he took out the Dragon amulet.

"I don't think you'll be using this anymore" said the Shadow dragon as he used his tail to trip Daolon and grabbed the Dragon amulet as it landed on the floor.

"This can not be" said Shendu as he noticed his father held the Dragon amulet in his claw.

"But it is" said Uncle as he and Tohru came into the scene with what it looked like to be a preparation of an exorcism chi spell.

"This whole thing was a trap!" shouted Shendu as he began to attempt to leave the scene.

As Shendu was attempting to leave the scene, Uncle and Tohru began their chanting and suddenly a green glow started to go around Valmont's body. Shendu's spirit was then released from Valmont's body and landed right near the Shadow dragon who looked at Shendu right in the face.

"Uh, no hard feelings right father?" asked Shendu as he was starting to cower in fear.

"Fright Knight" commanded the Shadow dragon, "you know what to do!"

The Fright Knight leaped out onto the scene and drew his sword. Shendu's spirit attempted to flee the scene but the Fright Knight lunged his sword at Shendu, sending Shendu back into the dimension he was imprisoned in the first place.

"Whoa" said Jade as she entered the scene, "how did you do that?"

"I am the Fright Knight" replied the Fright Knight, "when my sword touches my foe they get sent to the place they fear the most."

"And the dimension that held Shendu as its prisoner is where Shendu fears to go" said Uncle.

Back at the dimensional prison Shendu's siblings were quite upset with Shendu's failure to free them.

"You promised that you would free us brother" said the Water demon as she approached him and his other siblings started to surround him.

"I—I can explain" said Shendu.

"Then perhaps you would like to take some of this" said the Moon demon as he charged up his staff and shocked Shendu with much pain.

"I can get use to this" said the Earth demon as he was watching Shendu's spirit in much pain.

Meanwhile back at the Shadow Castle, the four chi warriors had entered the castle only to find Valmont finally recovering from Shendu's spirit overshadowing him and Daolon Wong trying to continue to ward off the Shadowkhan.

"What happen?" asked Valmont as he was slowly getting up.

Before the four chi warriors could do anything, Uncle used another chi spell and turned the four chi warriors back into Hak Foo, Ratso, Chow and Finn.

"Well this isn't good for us" said Finn as he noticed he was back to normal.

"Same here" said Chow.

Suddenly Vlad Plasmius knocked the five out cold with his ghost beam.

"Well" said the Shadow dragon, "I'm glad everything worked out just as I have planned."

"And Uncle shall create a chi spell that would release the ghost dragons whom are trapped in the Dragon amulet" said Uncle.

"We'll also be taking these five to Section 13" said Jackie as he came into the scene.


End file.
